


Red Leader’s Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brainwashing, Conditioning, Diapers, Forced Regression, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Regression, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Regression, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Revenge, Spanking, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tord - or as he’s better known now, Red Leader - has finally captured his lifelong enemy, Tom.Time for some much needed revenge.(While the ageplay content in this fic isn’t sexual, it is, in a way, non consensual. Please don’t read if that bothers you!)
Relationships: Future Tom/Future Tord | Red Leader (Eddsworld)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Preparations

Tord sat in his big chair, waiting in anticipation for what was about to arrive at his palace. Finally, after so long, his team had located and captured Tom - his biggest enemy. Ever since the day Tom launched the harpoon at his robot and destroyed it (along with Tord’s arm, eye and part of his face), the Norski had sworn revenge on him.

When he was alerted by Paul that they had found the black eyed adversary, the Red Leader was beyond ecstatic. He had waited so long for this, and now his plan that he spent years thinking over was finally coming into play. Just the thought of exacting his revenge made him smile to himself. 

“Red Leader,” a voice over Tord’s communication device suddenly tuned in. It was Paul’s voice. “We have arrived with the captive.“

Tord turned on his mic. “Perfect. Has he been tranquilized as I instructed?”

“Yes, but we had to give him a slightly higher dose. He was putting up a terribly nasty fight in the helicopter. He may be out longer than anticipated.”

Tord sighed a bit. “That is fine. More time to prepare before he wakes up. Bring him to his assigned room and begin the preparations. I will be there shortly.”

“Yes sir.” Paul hung up. Tord stood from his chair and began down the steps, stifling the urge to let out a victorious, evil laugh. He had never been so ready for something in his life. 

“Finally... The bastard will pay.” He said to himself as he slammed the door behind him. 

—

As Tord was making his way down the hall to Tom’s new room, his communication device went off again. 

“Red Leader!” A new voice cried - it was Patryk. “We need help immediately! The captive is awake and he’s in a full rage!” The sound of banging and an all too familiar voice could be heard both from the communicator and from the room down the hall. “PLEASE HELP US!” Patryk begged.”

Tord quickly picked up the pace and ran the rest of the way down the hallway, grabbing a freeze ray he always keeps in his pocket before reaching the door to the room and kicking it open.

There he saw Paul and Patryk cowering in the corner of the room, Paul curled up in a ball and Patryk attempting to shield himself with a large stuffed bear while a man with a visor was inching towards them, growling in rage. Without a second thought, Tord shot the ray at the man, who was now grunting and struggling to move from his spot. 

‘That must be him...’ Tord thought. He put the gun away. The man standing in front of him was his arch nemesis. He looked differently from the last time Tord had seen him. Aside from the usual aging differences, he now wore a visor over his eyes. 

“Gentlemen, you can leave,” Tord said. “I have this handled.” Paul and Patryk quickly got up and ran out of the room. “Idiots..” He mumbled and turned back to Tom. “Well well well...” Tord began as he closed the door behind him. “Look who it is... My good old friend Tom. Long time no see, buddy. How have you been?”

Tom looked up at Tord and growled. “Fuck you! Let me go you fucking Commie bastard!” 

The Norski chuckled. “My my, you seem angry. Did you have a bad nap on the way home?”

“What the hell are you on about?” Tom asked, trying once again to move his feet but not succeeding. “Let me go, Larrson. I don’t want anything to do with your fucking Red Army.”

“Oh, Tom, you won’t be joining my army, silly!” Tord said. “I have other plans for you. Much better plans...” 

He stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of hissing urine. Both his and Tom’s eyes traveled down towards Tom’s body. He was mortified when he realized he was pissing his pants uncontrollably.

‘What?! How?!’ Tom thought. ‘I didn’t even feel it...’

An evil grin appeared on Tord’s face as he watched the puddle collect under his enemy’s feet before looking back up at him. “Aww, did poor little Tommy have an oopsie?~” He purred in his thick accent. “I forgot that was a side effect of the ray, heh. Well, no matter, you were going to be put in a diaper anyway.” 

“A WHAT?!” Tom cried, his face red with embarassment. Before he could object any further, Tord had come over and lifted the visor wearing man up from his frozen spot on the ground and carried him over a table. As he was being laid down on it, Tom realized it was a changing table. He grunted and tried to wriggle away, but he was still under the effects of the ray and wasn’t able to break free. 

“This might be a little overkill since you already can’t move,” Tord said, “But just in case...” He pressed a button on the side of the table and suddenly, Tom’s hands and feet were locked in place. Tord took a pair of scissors from the table drawer and swiftly cut Tom’s wet clothes off and disposed of them. 

Tom, now even more red in the face, trembled internally as he watched this maniac do his thing. “P-please.. Let me go, Tord..” He begged quietly. 

“You know, Thomas, you’ve taken a lot from me,” Tord began as he grabbed a couple of wipes and cleaned Tom’s lower half. “Half of my sight... My arm... My robots and machinery I had worked on for years... My dignity... and, I think worst of all, my friends.” He grabbed a bottle of baby powder and added a few puffs of it to Tom’s lower quarters before rubbing it in with his hand. “I think it’s only fair that I take something from you too, don’t you?” He asked and smirked as he got a nappy out. 

That last statement made Tom’s imagine run wild with what that could have possibly meant. His heart rate picked up quickly as he tried to squirm away. “T-Tord, please, I’m sorry! I’ve lost a lot too! That’s why I need this visor... Please, please please please just let me go, don’t hurt me...” 

“Shhh... Now, it’s too late for apologies.” Tord placed the nappy under Tom’s bottom and brought the front up, taping it closed. “They stopped meaning anything a long time ago. It’s my turn now.” He said in a low, sinister voice.

Tom swallowed and looked down at himself and saw his white, puffy nappy with blue tapes. He suddenly went from embarrassment and fear to rage as he glared up at the Red Leader. “You’re fucking sick! If you think humiliating me by making me wear nappies is gonna fix your fucking arm then you’re a moron!” 

A smile came across Tord’s face. “Oh, it isn’t just the nappies Tom. Oh no, there’s a lot more to it than that. When I say I’m taking something from you, I don’t mean just your pride. I’m going to take your ability to think. I’m going to take away your independence and make you completely reliant on me for your every need. I’m taking away your adulthood.”

“What...?” Tom asked. Just as he was about to object further, something was shoved into his mouth. He tried to spit it out but what ever it was, Tord was fastening the straps of it around his head. The more Tom felt around his mouth, he soon realized it was the rubber teat of a dummy in his mouth. And not one you’d find on a regular baby’s dummy, this one was clearly meant for an adult’s mouth.

“There... That’ll keep the baby nice and quiet.” Tord smiled and released the straps holding Tom to the table before sitting the wobbily, paralyzed man. Tom winced as he could hear his nappy crinkle at every slight movement he made. “Just think about it Tom, doesn’t it sound nice? Never having to think for yourself again, getting to sit around all day sucking away on your paci and shitting your diapers.”

Tom shook his head furiously and tried to yell in defiance but was heavily blocked by the dummy gag. 

Tord just grinned and chuckled. “Well, whether you want it or not, that’s going to be your life from now on. And soon, you _will_ learn to love it. It won’t happen over night, but slowly, surely, I’m going to turn your brain into mush and you will be fully reliant on your Pappa, the Red Leader, to take care of you.” 

Tom’s heart sank at the thought and trembled. ‘No... It won’t happen. Matt and Edd will save me. I know it. I hope...’


	2. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord gives Tom a tour of his new living arrangement. 
> 
> Tom continues to try and fight it before recieving his first punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have ideas for the next couple of chapters but if anyone would like to see a particular scenario in a future chapter feel free to comment!

“Now, let’s not waste any more time... We have a lot to cover.” Tord said, lifting the nappy-clad man off of the changing table and gently standing him on his feet. Tom immediately wobbled and fell onto his bottom, his nappy breaking the fall. 

“Oh dear! I forgot you can’t walk.” The Norski smirked. “Poor little baby. Surely you can crawl, no?” He raised a brow and began to walk away to see if the boy would follow. 

Tom looked down at himself and wondered the same thing. He wobbily stuck out his arms and got onto his hands and knees, very shakily crawling a few steps towards Tord. ‘The ray must be wearing off finally...’ He thought. ‘Then I can try and escape.’

“Very good!” Tord watched his baby crawl with a pleased look on his face. “What a strong little boy you are.~” He bent down and cooed at Tom, the black eyed boy blushing furiously. “And just to make sure you don’t run away from Pappa...” Tord reached up and grabbed a teddy bear backpack with a lead from a hanger on the wall. Tom groaned behind his dummy as the backpack was put on him and the lead attached. “There we go. You’re adorable, little Tommy.~” 

“F’ck ‘ff, c’nt.” Tom mumbled behind his dummy gag. 

“Now now... Muffled or not, I don’t want to hear any more swear words from you,” Tord said, his tone serious. “If you don’t listen to Pappa, there is going to be consequences. Understood?” 

As much as Tom wish he didn’t have to, he nodded. Tord smiled and got up, turning on his heel and beginning to walk through the room while keeping a tight grip on the lead while Tom inched behind. 

“As you can see,” the Red Leader began, “This is your baby nursery. This is where you’re going to be spending most of your time, aside from the kitchen for meal times, the bathroom for bath time and any time I want you to sit with me at my throne.” He stopped in the middle of the room and gestured to various places and objects in it. “There is your crib, that’s where you’ll be sleeping unless you want to sleep with Pappa.”

‘Not even in your wildest dreams, Larrson.’ Tom thought. 

“That is the changing table you were just on. That is where you’ll be getting your diapers changed after you’ve used them - and you _will_ use them.” He added with a grin. “I have other means if you won’t cooperate.” Tom gulped. “Over there is your closet, where all of your new baby clothes are, and there is your toy box.” 

Tom looked around the room as Tord pointed things out, trying to see if there was any hope of an escape plan. But as far as Tom could tell, the security measures in this room, and no doubt the rest of the building, were very very tight. 

As Tord continued to speak about something that Tom wasn’t focusing on, he continued to think of something, anything he could do to escape before anything permanent could be done. He realized that the backpack was exactly just that - a backpack with arm straps. He could easily slide out of it... But could he do it without Tord noticing?

He sat up on his knees as slowly and steadily as he could before attempting to slide one of the straps down his arm. ‘Easy... So far so good..’ He thought. But he started to wobble again after getting the first arm through and ended up tumbling down forward, landing flat on his face and his backpack sliding off his back and down his side. 

The motions obviously alerted Tord to look behind him and saw what had happened. He had an unamused expression on his face as he shook his head, “Tsk tsk.. What a clumsy boy you are, Tommy.” He lifted the boy up and held him bridal style, “Classic stupid Tommy.” He chuckled. 

Tom didn’t know what it was - if the ray’s effects just suddenly wore off or if it was rage that fueled it, but a sudden burst of energy swept over him. Tom growled behind his dummy and head-butt Tord, promptly getting dropped onto the ground as Tord groaned in pain. 

The impact of the fall to the ground knocked the wind out of Tom momentarily before he scrambled to get back up on his feet and make a run for it. He did manage to get up and get a start towards the door, but not before the door suddenly clicked loudly. Tom’s heart sank as he reached for the knob and turned it desperately, only for it to not budge. 

He sheepishly looked behind him and saw Tord standing there, holding a remote with numerous buttons on them and growling in anger. There was a red mark on his forhead from where he was hit. 

“So this is how you want to play, eh you little bastard?” He said in a low, angry voice. He came up to Tom and grabbed his wrist with his robotic arm, that had a much tighter grip than a human hand could have, and forcefully pulled him towards a rocking chair in the corner of the room. 

Tom was whimpering and trembling at the thought of what would happen next. He was begging like crazy behind his dummy before Tord sighed and removed it from his mouth. “What are you trying to say?” Tord asked. 

“Please! Please I’m sorry! I won’t do it again...” He said, tears beginning to fall from under his visor.

Tord sat down in the chair and forced Tom over his knee, pulling down his nappy and exposing his bare bottom. “You had your chance to behave. Now you have to suffer the consequence.” 

He raised his replacement arm and swung down, striking the man’s ass. The feeling of the cold, hard metal hitting his bottom made Tom yelp. He didn’t make it past two more swats before bursting into tears and begging for it to stop. 

“Plee-e-ease! I’m s-sorry!” Tom hiccuped between swats. Tord ignored the boy’s cries as he continued the punishment. Tom was full-on wailing after ten strikes. The Norski finally decided to stop after fifteen, looking down at how red and sore his baby’s bum looked now. An odd feeling of satisfaction came over Tord as he pulled the crying boy’s nappy back up and sat him upright on his knee. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Tord asked. But Tom didn’t answer right away - he was far from done crying. He took a few shakey, sputtery breaths before nodding weakly. 

“Y-y-yes...” Tom whimpered. 

“I’m sorry,” Tord said with a devious smirk, “Yes, what?” 

If Tom’s face wasn’t already red from crying, it would be red from embarrassment from what he knew he had to say. “Y-yes... P-Pappa...” he murmured. 

“There we go,” Tord smiled. “Good boy. Always address me as your Pappa, understood?” Tom gave a little nod, sniffling. The dominant of the two grabbed a tissue from the side table and cleaned Tom’s face of the tears and snot. “There there, little Tommy. The punishment is all over now. Pappa forgives you... He knows you won’t be trying that again any time soon, will you?” He asked with a grin as he put the dummy gag back in Tom’s mouth.

Tom sighed softly and shook his head. ‘Please, Matt, Edd, someone, anyone... Help!’


	3. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord lists off the new rules to Tom.

Tom was promptly placed inside his crib to calm down while the Red Leader attended to some important business elsewhere. Tom’s hopes of an escape were once again foiled as not only was the door locked once again, there were also two guard bots standing right outside in case he somehow got through. 

He sniffled and wiped the remaining tears away as he tried to sit as comfortably as he could on his sore bottom. He can’t stay here. The looming threat of having his mental state broken so badly that he believes he’s a child and that that _cretin_ is his father shook Tom’s core. 

‘I need to escape... but how?’ He thought as he looked around the room once again for any kind of loop hole he could find. As he searched, his eyes landed on a stuffed bear in his crib. It looked normal for the most part, but upon further inspection, one of its eyes were glowing red in the middle.

‘Must be a hidden camera.’ Tom thought. ‘I wonder how many more are in here.’ He took a look at every other stuffed animal in his crib, but it only seemed to be the teddy that had a camera. He grabbed the bear, held a middle finger up and glared into the camera before throwing it out of his crib, the bear making a hard mechanical sound as it hit the floor and the red glow fading from its eye.

‘Well there’s one taken care of...’ He thought. He looked up at the ceiling of the nursery and saw an unsubstantiated amount of security cameras pointed at every directions imaginable in the room. ‘Fuck. Only like five hundred more to go..’

Just then, the door clicked and opened, and in came Tord. “Hello again baby,” He as he entered the room. “I’m sorry I had to leave you for a little while, Pappa had something very important to do-“

He stopped when he saw the broken teddy cam on the ground. He sighed and shook his head. “Tommy, that is not how you treat your toys...” He said as he picked the bear up and examined it for a moment. “Don’t worry, Pappa will fix it.”

‘Great, thanks.’ Tom thought and rolled his eyes behind his visor.

“You know, maybe after our little incident earlier, now would be a good time to teach you the rules,” Tord began, setting the broken teddy cam in the rocking chair and going up to Tom’s cot. “You are just a stupid little baby after all. Can’t expect you to know any better.

“So, rule one: ALWAYS call me Pappa. That is who I am to you. Not Tord, not Larrson, not Commie bastard. I am Red Leader to the world and only Pappa to you.

“Rule number two: Pappa knows best, always. Whatever I say, goes. You already know that when you don’t listen to me, you have to suffer the consequences.

“Rule three: You _will_ wear, eat and play with whatever I give you. You _will_ use your diapers for their intended purpose and you _will_ let me change you. You will do everything a baby does and you will grow to like it.

“And rule number four: Absolutely no escaping. No hitting, kicking, biting or any of that. You already know what happens when you do that.” He said with a smirk.

“If you fail to do as you’re told and be a good boy, then you will recieve one - or both, if I’m in a particularly bad mood - of these two punishments. Generally, your punishment will be a spanking, as many times as I feel like. If you refuse to use your diapers, I will make you use them and then make you sit in your filth until you apologize and ask me to change you.

“Do you understand?” Tord ended.

Tom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. ‘This is so sick and demented!!’ He thought. ‘No way in hell am I...’ He stopped when he realized how much his bottom hurt. ‘... Maybe I’ll try and behave for now.. But I’m not using my nappy, he can forget that.’ He eventually nodded and sighed behind his dummy.

“Perfect,” Tord smiled. “Now, dinner should be about ready. Let’s get you dressed.”


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting dolled up in a new outfit, Tord brings Tom out to show some of his army members.
> 
> Tom also gets to experience his new diet.

Tord pulled down the bars of the crib and took Tom into his arms, sitting him down on the changing table and going to the closet to pick out an outfit. He came back with an outfit that made Tom forcibly hold back a groan. It was a white onesie that buttoned at the crotch and had the words “I Love My Pappa” on it.

‘He can’t be fucking serious..’ Tom thought. Tord put the onesie on the boy and snapped the buttons together over his thick, puffy diaper. It was still extremely apparent both from sight and sound that Tom was wearing some thick padding underneath the onesie.

“There we go!” Tord said as he stepped backand admired how silly and humiliated his little boy looked. This brought him some sick pleasure as he smiled. “Aww, just look at how cute my little Tommy is.~ I can’t wait to see what Paul and Patryk think of your cute onesie.”

Tom blushed and whined softly at the thought of others seeing him in such a state.

“Oh, don’t be shy!” The Norski said and lifted the boy up before settling him down in a stroller. Just as Tom was beginning to squirm, Tord pressed a button on the side of the stroller that suddenly strapped Tom inside. “Ah-ah-ah.” Tord tsk’d and wagged his finger at Tom. “I’m one step ahead of you, little boy.”

Tom gave a sigh of defeat and sat back in the stroller while Tord began to push. He wondered for a moment how Tord could manage to push a heavy stroller containing a grown man, but then he remembered the prosthetic must have given him a lot more strength. 

Tord pushed Tom out of the nursery and down the hall, passing a few army members and bots along the way. The Red Leader greeted his soldiers as they walked by, and they acted professionally back to him, but as they passed Tom could hear them snickering about the sight of a grown man in a onesie and stroller. Tom’s face burned red as he scooted as far back into the stroller as he could in an attempt to obscure any passerby’s view of him. 

They eventually reached the dining room, and upon entering, Tom noticed two things. One - there at the dining room table sat three chairs and three sets of silverware. Two - there was a spot next to the chair at the head of the table that contained a highchair. 

‘You’ve got to be fucking kidding me! FUCK HIM I’M NOT SITTING IN THAT!’ Tom shouted in his mind. He growled behind his dummy and thrashed about in his stroller (as much as he could with the straps keeping him in place, anyway). Tord looked down at the boy and watched him angrily try to escape. 

“Hmm.. Looks like someone’s a little fussy,” He said as he continued to his seat with the stroller. “Poor baby must be hungry. No worries! Dinner will be ready in a moment.” He took Tom out of the stroller, sat him down in the highchair and then took his own seat next to him.

A few seconds later, two men arrived in the dining room - it was Paul and Patryk from before. 

“Ah, Paul! Patryk!” Tord smiled. “I am so glad you could join us tonight. I know you two and my little Tommy may have gotten off on the wrong foot before, but I promise he will be much better behaved from now on.” He turned to Tom and took his dummy gag out of his mouth. “Would you like to say something to Paul and Patryk, baby?” He asked. 

Tom shook his head and glared at the two. 

“Thomas...” The Norski said with a warning tone in his voice. “You need to say you’re sorry to Pappa’s friends.” 

Tom was about to shout an expletive at them instead, but remembered his punishment from earlier. He sighed and sunk back in his highchair. “ ‘Msrry.” He mumbled. 

“What was that?” Patryk asked with a grin. “I didn’t hear him. Did you, Paul?” 

“Nope,” Paul shook his head, “Me neither.” 

Tom growled for a second before he stopped when he could physically _feel_ Tord glare at him. The visor wearing man took a second to relax before trying again. “I said, I’m sorry.” 

Paul and Patryk looked at each other for a moment, then back to Tom. “Apology accepted,” Paul said as the two went to their chairs on either side of the table and sat down. 

After a few minutes of chatter among the three ‘adults’, the kitchen door swung open and three robots came out one by one, each carrying trays of food. They came over to the table and sat the respective trays in front of each of the men, each tray having their main course, a couple of side dishes and a mug of beer. 

“Thank you, chef bots!” Tord said. He then whispered to the one that had set his food down. 

“Of course sir,” The bot replied. “Right away.” The robots returned to the kitchen and after a few moments one came back out and went to Tom’s highchair. The robot sat down a bowl of what appeared to be mushy, green strained peas and a baby bottle of milk.

“Thank you again, chef bot,” Tord smiled. “You’re excused.” The bot turned and went back into the kitchen. 

Tom stared down at his pathetic excuse for food with disgust. “I don’t want this.” He said to Tord. He looked at his plate and saw probably the best looking steak and mashed potatoes he had ever seen, and the mug of alcohol just made him really crave some vodka. “I want that...” He said, trying to keep from salivating.

“You can’t have big boy food though,” Tord said with a smirk. “You’re much too little. You could choke! Your mushy baby food is just right for you.”

Tom growled and looked back down at his own food. “Hey, uh, your stupid bot forgot my spoon.” He said. 

“No it didn’t,” Tord began. “You’re a baby, and babies don’t use forks or spoons, they use their hands.”

‘For fuck sake...’ Tom thought. 

“Oh, that reminds me!” The Red Leader said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth. He stood up from his chair and went behind Tom, tying the cloth around Tom’s neck. He looked down and saw that it was a blue and white bib with an elephant on it. “There you go, now you can dig in.” 

Just as Tom thought about taking the bowl and just throwing it at Tord, he had to remind himself of what would await him if he did that. And he had no doubt that this was probably the only food he would get tonight, so... it was worth a try, at least. 

He looked down at the bowl of peas and took a deep breath in and out, reaching into it with his hands and scooping out a bit on his fingers. He brought it up to his mouth and stuck his fingers in, licking the peas off and swallowing as quick as he could. He had to fight off a gag, mushed peas tasted _terrible._

He took a few seconds before trying it again, this time taking as much of it in his hands as he could and just shoving it into his mouth. He coughed and gagged a little before swallowing. His strategy plan was to eat as quickly as he could so that he could get it over with, and that’s what he did.

By the time he was done, his hands, mouth and bib were covered in peas. Tord looked over and smirked at the sight of it. 

“Oh my, someone was definitely hungry!” He cooed at him. “Would you maybe like some more?” He asked with a wicked grin. Tom shook his head frantically, causing Tord to laugh before taking a swig from his mug. Tom watched and sighed softly, his craving for alcohol still not subsiding.

Tord noticed and sat his mug down. “Oh no, this is a big boy drink, Tommy. Only adults can have it. You have a drink of your own right there,” the Norski said and pointed to the bottle of milk on the highchair tray. “Go on. Be a good baby and drink your milkie.~” He teased and went back to his alcohol. 

Tom growled and grabbed the bottle, about half a second away from chucking it right at Tord’s head, when he once again needed to stop himself. He put the bottle down and groaned, laying his head on the tray. ‘I can’t take this anymore... He’s pissing me off too much, I don’t think I can hold back much longer. But... I guess I need to. At least until Edd and Matt come and save me.’ 

He sighed and sat back up, taking the bottle in his hand and looking down at it. It was full of white, plain milk. At least he knew it would taste fine, even marginally better than the peas. He brought the bottle teat up to his mouth and closed his lips around it, beginning to suckle from it. 

His face was bright red from embarrassment as he could feel Tord, Paul and Patryk watching him and could hear them coo at him and make remarks about how ‘cute’ he was. Tom finished his bottle after a few minutes and sat it down on the tray next to the empty bowl. 

Tord, with a pleased expression on his face, got up with a couple of napkins and cleaned the boy’s face of any food and milk that was still on it, and then his hands. He untied the bib and sat it down on the tray. “Very good, baby Tommy!” He said and pat Tom’s head before lifting him up from the high chair and sitting down with him at the table. 

“Uh.. What are you do-“ Tom was cut off. 

“Shhh...” Tord shushed as he sat Tom facing towards him and rested the boy’s chin on his shoulder, patting his back and rubbing it in circles. “We’ll get it out of you, no worries.” He said.

Tom blushed furiously as he realized what Tord was doing. “Come on, I don’t need to-“ He was cut off again by a sudden belch omitted from himself. 

“Aww~ There we go,” Tord smiled. “Doesn’t that feel better?” Tom just kept quiet and blushed as Tord turned him back around and stuck the pacifier gag back in his mouth. “That was a great dinner, Pappa’s stuffed. How about we go back to the nursery and play for a bit before bed time?” 

Tom nodded lightly as he was carried back to the stroller and strapped in. Tord said goodnight to Paul and Patryk and left the dining room just as the chef bots came back out to take care of the dishes.


	5. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottle Tom had earlier starts to take a toll on his bladder.

Tord took the boy back to his nursery and closed the door behind them, reaching into the stroller and taking Tom out after unstrapping him. While he was holding Tom, he reached down and began to pry his fingers into one of the leg holes of the boy’s nappy.

Not only did this take Tom by surprise, it also weirdly tickled in the worst possible way. He wriggled and squirmed uncomfortably in the Norski’s arms, making a whining noise behind his dummy. 

“Oh! Didn’t mean to tickle you, baby,” Tord said as he pulled his finger out. “Pappa was just checking your diaper. You feel dry for now.. But you won’t be for long.” He smirked. “Not after that bottle you had. You will be wet either tonight or tomorrow morning.”

He placed Tom down on a blanket on the floor that had a few different toys scattered about. “Play with your toys for a while, then it is bedtime for little boys. Pappa will be over here if you need him.” He went over to the rocking chair and sat down in it, pulling out a tablet and opening a program that let him view holograms of blueprints for his latest robotic invention. 

Tom sat on the soft, blue blanket and looked around at the toys that were there with him - a rainbow colored xylophone, a small pile of alphabet blocks and a stuffed bunny. Nothing exactly stimulating enough for an adult mind. 

But he could barely even focus on the toys in front of him. Wearing the nappies was one thing, but to _use_ them as well? He would rather be spanked for infinity. The idea that he would inevitably have to relieve himself made him anxious. 

‘It’s okay.. I just have to hold it until someone comes and gets me.’ He thought. ‘...Whenever that is..’ Just as he started thinking about holding it, he began to feel a sensation he really didn’t want to feel. ‘Oh come on...’ He groaned internally. ‘Fucking really, bladder?!’

Tom’s bladder did indeed feel full, and he knew that the feeling would only get worse as time went on. ‘Okay, just relax. Just don’t even think about it! It’ll go away.’

“Everything okay over there, baby?” Tord asked, startling Tom out of his thoughts. “You’re staying quite still and you look nervous...” A smug grin started to grow on his face. “Does someone have to go potty?” He cooed to the visor sporting man. 

Tom tried to look as inconspicuous as possible and shook his head, getting on his hands and knees and slowly crawling over to a spot on the blanket where the blocks were. 

“Aaalright then...” Tord said as turned his attention back to his blueprints. 

Tom gave a relieved sigh as he looked down at the blocks in front of him. ‘Might as well try and find some entertainment in this.’ He thought and grabbed one of the blocks. He read each of the letters on the blocks and slowly got an idea. It was a dumb and childish idea, but it was a vaguely entertaining idea all the same. He grabbed some of the blocks and rearranged them to form a rather rude word that began with C. He stared down at his mangnum opus with pride and a quiet snicker. 

But as he felt his body react to his repressed laughter, he felt his bladder begin to ache again. He whimpered softly and tried to get in a position that was comfortable and would take some pressure off of his bladder. ‘Fuck... I don’t think I can hold it for very much longer..’ Tom wasn’t known amongst his friends for having a very strong bladder. And he had a hunch that Tord remembered this. 

Tord looked up from his blueprints and saw Tom struggling and smiled. “Tommy? Are you sure you don’t need a wee?” He teased. 

The boy nodded and tried to get back in his original position, only to feel a jolt of tight aching from his bladder once again. This time he couldn’t fight it and let out a frustrated whine as he pressed his thighs together to try and keep himself from letting go. 

The Red Leader raised a brow and smirked at the scene. “You are not very convincing...” He turned his tablet off and set it aside, getting up from his rocking chair and going over to Tom. He bent down and lifted the boy up, carrying him back to the rocking chair, all the while Tom was having a mini panic attack at the thought that he was about to be spanked again. 

“No worries, little boy...” Tord said as he sat down with Tom and settled him in his lap. “You are not getting a spanking.” He had Tom lay back against Tord’s chest. “Just relax...” 

Tom could do anything but relax. ‘What the hell is he planning?!’ He thought as he continued to squirm. His hands went down to his crotch as he held it in an attempt to relieve the pressure. He dreaded it, but he knew he would be wetting himself soon. He whimpered and tried to beg behind his paci gag. 

“Shh, little Tommy...” Tord shushed before he got an evil glint in his eye. “Let Pappa help you.” He reached his robotic arm up and placed the hand right above Tom’s bladder. Tom shook his head frantically and cried out through his dummy before Tord pushed the hand down, not enough to hurt him but enough force to surely make him lose control of his bladder. 

Tom tried to fight it but lost as he slowly felt his bladder give in and started relieving himself in his nappy. His whines of protest quieted down and were replaced with a sigh of relief. His face burned red as he felt his nappy grow warm and heavy. 

Tord watched and listened to his enemy piss in his diaper like a baby and grinned. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction at the sight. “Wooks wike widdle Tommy-Wommy weawwy did have to go wee-wee.~” He purred and placed his own hand on Tom’s nappy. 

Tom’s relief was short lived once it dawned on him what had just happened. He just... pissed his nappy... like a baby would... It wasn’t his fault though! He wouldn’t have done it willingly! This didn’t make him less of a man... right? Tears sprung into Tom’s eyes and slowly fell down his cheeks from under his visor. His lip wobbled behind his dummy as his shoulders shook from the defeated, quiet cries. 

The Norski was having a ball and relishing in his enemy’s suffering and embarrassment, but then noticed that he was crying. Normally, he would have laughed at him and teased him more, but something in him was telling him to stop. 

‘If I’m going to be his Pappa... I guess I can’t be mean to him all the time.’ He thought. ‘Once he’s broken, I do want him to trust me and... love me, I suppose.’ Tord began to feel a bit (just a bit!) bad for Tom. ‘Maybe just a tiny bit of comfort won’t hurt.’ 

“Oh, Tommy, don’t cry...” Tord softened his usual harsh tone and gently put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “You did a good thing, baby. That is what your diapers are for.” But that did very little to calm the crying Tom as he just continued to sob behind his dummy. 

‘Guess I have to pull out the big guns...’ Tord thought. He slowly and gently pulled Tom into a hug and rubbed his back up and down. “Shhhh..” Tord softly shushed into Tom’s ear. “Everything is okay, baby. Pappa isn’t mad that you wet your diaper, you did a very good job.” 

Tom continued to cry into Tord’s shoulder, feeling very confused and embarassed and very, very gross down there. He just wanted out of this wet nappy as soon as possible, it felt disgustingly warm and squishy against his body. 

While he was crying, he didn’t know if it was just his brain not thinking at all or if he got confused, but he began to suckle on the dummy teat being forcibly kept in his mouth. And it felt... oddly relaxing. As embarrassing as it was, him sucking his dummy and feeling Tord rub his back and whisper to him made Tom begin to feel better. He needed the comfort, he didn’t really care where it came from at the moment. 

Soon, the boy’s cries had quieted down. He made sure to stop suckling before he lifted his face from Tord’s shoulder to catch a breath. Tord smiled sadly at the sight of Tom’s face red and streaked with tears. 

“My poor baby...” Tord spoke softly as he grabbed some tissues and cleaned the boy’s face up gently. “You’re a very good boy for that, Tommy. But... Pappa did have to make you go.” Sad or not, Tord still felt it important to enforce the rules if the brainwashing was going to work. “I need to hear you ask me for a diaper change, sweetie.” 

As if his heart hadn’t sank enough today, Tom’s heart sank at hearing that command... But at the same time, if it meant getting out of that yucky nappy, he was going to do it. Tord removed the dummy gag from Tom’s mouth so that he could speak clearly. 

“Go on, say it when you’re ready...” Tord said. “Say, ‘Will you change my nappy, Pappa?’. Just like that.”

Tom sniffled and took a second to prepare himself. “Will.. Will you, um...” He stammered and blushed furiously. He really didn’t want to say it, but he also really wanted out of his nappy. He took a shakey breath and began again, “W-Will you change my... nappy, P-Pappa?” He asked in a soft, defeated voice. 

Tord smiled down at the boy. “Of course baby, Pappa will change you. Come on then...” He said as they got up from the rocking chair and carried Tom to the changing table, laying him down on it and unbuttoning his onesie before pulling it up his body and off of him, leaving him in only his nappy.

Tom was feeling too weak and defeated to fight him this time as Tord got the changing supplies. The Norski undid the boy’s nappy and disposed of it before wiping his privates and bum clean and sprinkling some baby powder on him and rubbing it in. He took a clean nappy and unfolded it, placing it under his baby’s bottom and bringing the front part up and taping it snugly on his waist. 

“There we go. Now, let’s get you dressed for bed,” Tord said as he went to the closet and came out with a pair of blue, space themed footie pajamas. Tom groaned a little but allowed himself to be dressed anyway. Once the pajamas were placed on him, he had to admit that they felt pretty warm and comfortable. 

Tord placed the dummy gag back into Tom’s mouth before lifting him from the changing table and placing him in his crib. “Lay down, baby..” Tord said as he grabbed a blanket and draped it over Tom.

“Oh, and one more thing..” He said as he turned and went to the toy box, rummaging through it for a moment before finding what he was looking for and coming back. “I know you didn’t like the teddy I had put in with you before, so... Maybe you will like this one better.” He pulled out Tomee Bear from behind his back and placed it in the crib with Tom.

Tom looked down at the bear and tried not to show his excitement as he gently grabbed it and tucked it under his arms underneath the blanket. Tord smiled a little at the sight. 

“I knew you would...” He said. “Well, time for bed.” He turned on a baby monitor that was attached to the crib as well as a mobile that hung above the crib before turning and heading towards the door. “Goodnight, baby Tommy.” He said before turning the light out and closing the door behind him.

Tom laid in his crib and stared up at the mobile for a moment - it had little rocketships and robots dangling from it. He turned onto his side and held Tomee Bear close, sighing softly. 

‘What am I gonna do...’ He thought. ‘I hope someone comes soon.. I don’t want to live like this...’ He closed his eyes and cuddled up with the bear in his arms, his visor shutting down as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, quick AN - just wanted to say, thank you all so much for the support this story has been getting! I really do appreciate it! 
> 
> Another thing is that unfortunately updates may be a bit slow after this for a little while as I’m in the process of moving to a new town amd trying to find a new job there. Sorry for the inconvenience! I will try and update as much as I can as I do enjoy writing this story a lot. 
> 
> Thanks again! ♡︎


End file.
